Kingdom of Valtane
Das Kingdom of Valtane ist eine auf den valtanischen Inseln gelegene Nation und gehört zu den mächtigsten Reichen der Welt. Valtane ist bekannt für die 7 Ritterorden und ging unter den Reformen von Queen Tedo Nayreon den Trend der Industrialisierung mit, sodass Valtane heute eines der wenigen Reiche ist, die altbewährte Magie effektiv mit moderner Technologie verbinden. Anfänglich wurde das Reich auf Basis des Dragonfort Castle gegründet, unter der der Legende nach der mystische Shadowlight-Drachen durch die Seven Knights of the Order eingesperrt und so das Dunkle Zeitalter beendet wurde. Um die Festung herum entstand die Stadt Avian und unter dem Schutz der 7 Ritterorden erblühte diese neue Nation. Durch ihre strategisch günstige Lage und ihren autarken Bewohnern konnte sich Valtane immer vor dem Einfluss der Mächten vom Festland schützen, sodass das Königreich schließlich selber zur Weltmacht aufstieg, während die Nationen des Festlands im stetigen Konflikt miteinander waren. Überblick Das Kingdom of Valtane ist ein Inselkönigreich nordwestlich vom nurnischen Festland. Mit den 7 Ritterorden besitzt das Königreich eine sehr ausgeprägte Militärtradition und wehrt seit Jahrzehnten erfolgreich Invasion des Imperium von Lyrant, des Zeran-Imperiums und später des Kaiserreich Nevarras ab. Valtane verfügt über einer der größten Flotten zur Luft wie auch zur See und ist eine Seefahrernation. Kaufmänner aus Argian und Avian konkurrieren direkt mit Handelsgilden aus Kalistra und es waren valtanische Segelschiffe, die zu den ersten Expeditionen zur Erkundung der Meere und Küsten Neandras aufgebrochen sind. Die gesamte Nation baute ursprünglich um die Gefangennahme des sagenumwobenen Shadowlight-Drachen herum auf und die Legende der Schlacht der 7 Ritter gehört zu den bekanntesten Geschichten Nurns. So wird der Drache angeblich unterhalb des königlichen Dragonfort-Schlosses gefangen gehalten. Staatsname Die offizielle Bezeichnung lautet Kingdom of Valtane und bedeutet auf Neu Lyrantisch (dt.) übersetzt Königreich von Valtane. Der urtümliche Name der valtanischen Inseln lautet "Valtania", weshalb dieser Name gelegentlich als Bezeichnung für das Königreich fällt. Insbesondere in Musik und Literatur. Valtane wird Englisch ausgesprochen, in anderen Sprachen hört man "Waltan". Das dazugehörige Adjektiv lautet im Original (also im Englischen) "Valtanian" und ansonsten "Valtanisch". In der Sprache Kashanar kann "Valtane" offenbar nicht richtig ausgesprochen werden, sodass Wüstenbewohner das Königreich oftmals als "Valante" bezeichnen. Es ist im Laufe der Zeit unter valtanischen Seglern zum Brauch geworden Kashanern nur beim ersten und dritten Mal zu korrigieren. Geographie Ausdehnung Das Hoheitsgebiet von Valtane befindet sich auf den valtanischen Inseln und erstreckt sich bis zu den Koloniegebieten in Arun auf der anderen Seite des Lyrantischen Ozeans. Die valtanischen Inseln, oder auch Valtania-Inseln genannt, sind eine Inselgruppe vor der Küste des kontinentalen Festlands Nurn. Das Königreich hat keine Landgrenzen und wird durch das Valtische Meer im Westen vom Zeran-Imperium und im Süden vom Kaiserreich Nevarra getrennt. Die Inselgruppe besteht aus den 3 Hauptinseln Vion, Calion und Aezion sowie weiteren 16 Nebeninseln. Vion Vion ist die größte Hauptinsel von Valtane und wird in West- sowie Ost-Vion unterteilt, die vom gleichnamigen Fluss getrennt werden. Im Norden bilden die Ice Wind Mountains (zu dt. das "Eiswind Gebirge") die natürliche Grenze im Norden und machen die nördliche Küste auf dem Landweg sehr schwer zugänglich. Vion beheimatet knapp 70% der Bevölkerung sowie 75% der Wirtschaft des Königreichs. Vier der fünf größten Städte von Valtane liegen alle auf Vion und im Vergleich zum Rest der Welt besitzt Ost-Vion den größten tertiären Wirtschaftssektor. Die nördlichen Regionen, insbesondere um Netanian herum, konzentrieren sich vor allem auf den produzierenden Industriesektor mit einer zunehmenden Verlagerung zum primären Landwirtschaftssektor je weiter man in das Vionische Hochland vordringt. Aezion Aezion ist die Zweitgrößte der Hauptinseln und liegt direkt westlich von Vion. Zwischen den beiden fließt der Aezionische Kanal, der die beiden Landmassen voneinander separiert, während das Valtische Meer an der Ostküste gegenüber der zeranischen Küste verläuft. Neben der Landwirtschaft ist insbesondere die Forstwirtschaft wichtiger Bestandteil der Wirtschaft von Aezion. Da Calion und Vion über so gut wie keine ausgedehnten Wälder verfügen, ist Aezion neben den Kolonien die einzige große Quelle für Holz, welches für den Bau der wachsenden Städte Flotte benötigt wird. Calion Calion ist die kleinste der drei Hauptinsel und liegt westlich von Vion und Aezion. Zwischen Vion und Calion liegt der Calionische Kanal und tatsächlich ist aufgrund anhaltender Unabhängigkeitsbewegungen von calionischen Rebellen umstritten, ob die Insel zum Königreich gezählt werden kann. Calion besteht aus hohen Bergen und weiten Tälern und weist kaum einen nennenswerten Baumbestand auf. Die Landschaft der Inseln wird von weiten Weiden und Feldern geprägt, wo hauptsächlich Viehzucht betrieben wird. Der Großteil der noch nicht nach Vion abgewanderten Bevölkerung lebt in Fischerdorfen an der Küste und lebt hauptsächlich von Fischerei und Viehzucht. Kolonien Das Kingdom of Valtane besitzt wie das Kaiserreich Nevarra und das Zeran-Imperium koloniale Besitztümer in Übersee. In Arun konnte das Expeditionskorps ein unbewohntes Gebiet im Norden beanspruchen, von wo aus Handel mit dem Shiroi Yoru no Teikoku (zu dt. "Reich der Weißen Nacht") betrieben wird. Städte Avian ist als Sitz der Monarchie und des valtanischen Parlaments die Hauptstadt des Königreichs. Die Stadt liegt an der Südspitze von Vion und ist mit 4,8 Mio Einwohnern auch die größte Stadt von Valtane. Die Stadt beherbergt zudem die Ordensfestungen der Blue Rose, der Black Cliff und des Royal Dragon und stellt auch das vermeintliche Gefängnis des mystischen Shadowlight-Drachen dar, der den Geschichten nach unter dem königlichen Dragonfort Castle festgehalten wird. Avian ist das unumstrittene politische, kulturelle und wirtschaftliche Zentrum Valtanes und mit der Ashton Academy befindet sich auch einer der renommiertesten Hochschulen dort. Netanian ist die drittgrößte Stadt von Valtane und liegt im Norden am Fuße des Gebirges. Die Stadt wurde durch die Eisenerz- und Kohlevorkommen in den nördlichen Bergen groß und beheimatet nun einer der größten Industriekomplexe der Welt, die nur durch die rauchenden Fabriken und Stahlwerke von Onyx und Nevarra in Konkurrenz gestellt werden. Argian beherbergt nach Avian den zweitgrößten Hafen von Valtane. Die Lage auf Aezion verkürzt Schiffsrouten vom Festland zu den valtanischen Insel, sodass ein großer Teil der Handelsschiffe erst Argian anläuft und von dort aus ihre Waren weiter verkauft. Aus den berühmten Docks von Argian laufen nur Schiffe exzellenter Qualität und Rafinesse vom Stapel und Argianern wird nachgesagt das Segeln im Blut zu haben; unter anderem stammt der Dreimaster Eternal Quest des Entdecker Arthur C. Avelan und auch er selber aus Argian. Geschichte Vor Avianischer Zeit Über die valtanischen Inseln vor der Gründung des Königreichs sind nur wenige Details bekannt. In den Geschichten ist oft vom Dunklen Zeitalter die Rede als noch Goblins und Monster die Welt beherrschten bevor mit der Schlacht von Avian die Ära der Menschen kam. Schlacht der 7 Ritter Die Schlacht der 7 Ritter gegen den Shadowlight-Drachen markierte mit der Errichtung des Dragonfort Castle den Anfang von Valtane und ist Gegenstand unzähliger Geschichten und Erzählungen im Königreich wie auch auf dem Festland. Durch die überwiegend mündlichen Überlieferungen sind die wahren Begebenheiten allerdings zum Teil verloren gegangen und die Order of the Silver Star gewährt nur wenigen, ausgewählten Gelehrten Zugang zu den wenigen Schriftstücke aus dieser Zeit. In valtanischer Zeitrechnung stellt die Schlacht der 7 Ritter das Jahr Null dar und von Historikern wird dies als endgültigen Anfang des Zeitalter der menschlichen Nationen betrachtet. Anfänge eines Königreichs Mit dem Sieg über den Shadowlight-Drachen konnte nun auf einmal eine komplette Inselgruppe besiedelt werden. Die ersten Siedler im heutigen Avian waren die Seven Knights of the Order und ihre neu gegründeten Ritterorden, deren erste Mitglieder sich aus ihren Verbündeten während der Jahre Vorbereitung im Vorfeld zur Schlacht der 7 Ritter zusammensetzten. Es dauerte mehrere Jahre bis sich die ersten Zivilisten ansiedelten. Die ersten Siedler waren Maurer und Konstrukteure, durch die gehorteten Schätze des Drachen bezahlt, um das Dragonfort Castle zu errichten. Dazu kamen Händler und Seefahrer, um die neue Ortschaft mit Nahrungsmittel und gefertigten Waren zu versorgen und die Leute über das Valtische Meer zu transportieren. Die ungewohnt hohen Löhne, die durch den Drachenschatz bezahlt wurden, führten zu immer mehr Emigranten bis die Stadt Avian mit einem eigenen Wirtschaftssystem entstand. Erste Schlacht von Vion Valtane musste sich schon früh gegen Nationen vom Festland wehren. Nur zwei Jahre nach der Gründung des Königreich entsandte das Zeran-Imperium eine Delegation nach Vion, die den Anschluss Valtanes an das Imperium forderte. Als die 7 Orden der Ritter einstimmig ablehnten, erklärte das Zeran-Imperium dem Königreich den Krieg mit der Intention dem Imperium von Lyrant zuvorzukommen und die neu erschlossenen valtanischen Inseln zu annektieren. Die 12 Adelshäuser von Zeran unterschätzten aber offensichtlich die Entschlossenheit der Valtaner und sorgten sich vielmehr um Konkurrenz untereinander als um eine hinreichende Verteidigung der Insulaner. Der erste zeranische Angriff war entsprechend übereilt, da das Haus Atrega nur vor den anderen Häusern landen wollte, um sich nach der Annektierung auf den Inseln eine Vormachtvorstellung gegenüber den anderen Adelshäusern aufzubauen. Die zeranischen Truppen waren nicht auf erfahrene und echte Ritter gefasst und wurde daher von den Valtanern selbst ohne größere Vorbereitung vernichtend geschlagen. Aufblühender Handel Die Royal Valtanian Navy beherrschte in dieser Zeit die Meere und ermöglichte es Valtane ein internationales Handelsimperium aufzubauen. Valtanische Handelsschiffe reisten die nurnische Küste auf und ab, überquerten den Lyrantischen Ozean nach Arun und erreichten selbst die fernöstliches Gefilde von Kashan. Zweite Schlacht von Vion Während des Zerfalls des Imperium von Lyrant mischte sich Valtane nicht großartig ein. Durch die Insellage war das Königreich vor etwaigen Querschlägern des Konflikts behütet und allgemein war man eher erleichtert, dass ein großer Rivale vom Festland zerfiel. Das Kaiserreich Nevarra ging als eine neue Nation aus dem Bürgerkrieg hervor und war stärker als angenommen und voller Ambition. Nur einige Jahre später richtete der neue Kaiser seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die andere Seite des Valtischen Meeres, auf die valtanischen Inseln, die doch erreichbarer schienen als Zeran am anderen Ufer des Arkadun. Die Galeeren des zerfallenen Lyrants waren mit ihrer überragenden Geschwindigkeit schon früher ein Ärgernis gewesen und unter Nevarra entwickelten sie sich zu einem ernsthaften Problem als sie mit mächtiger Magieartillerie ausgerüstet wurden. Aufstieg zur Weltmacht Die anhaltenden Spannungen zwischen Valtane und dem Festland und beunruhigend regelmäßige Invasionen führten zur Erweiterung und Aufrüstung der 7 Ritterorden und der Etablierung der regulären Streitkräfte des Kingdom of Valtane. Insbesondere wurde die Royal Valtanian Navy immer größer als die valtanische Wirtschaft und dadurch der Seehandel im Laufe der Zeit immer größer wurden. Die Marine übernahm die Seeroutensicherung und die Verteidigung der Küste und überschattete schon bald die Kriegsflotten von Zeran und Lyrant, die zuvor kaum Seegefechte ausfochten musste. Bevor die Großmächte des Festlands reagieren konnten hatte die Navy schon eine Vormachtstellung ausgebaut und konnte die Imperiale Marine von Zeran auf dem offenem Meer abfangen. Unter der Bevölkerung, die nach Valtane emigrierte, besaß ein bedeutender Teil einen Hintergrund in der Seefahrt. Für Hunderte von Jahre bewiesen valtanische Marineoffiziere immer wieder eine überlegende Taktik und Wohlüberlegtheit gegenüber ihren Kontrahenten vom Festland. Valtanische Ingenieure entwickelten die Kriegsschiffe der Navy immer weiter und hielten sie auf einem Stand, den die Zeraner nur langsam aufholen können. Schlacht der 3 Festungen Im Jahr 985 n.AZ nahmen die Streitkräfte des Zeran-Imperiums und des Kaiserreich Nevarras zwei der drei im Valtischen Meer zwischen den Inseln und dem Festland ein. Die Niederlage der valtanischen Marine in der Schlacht der 3 Festungen markierte einen Wendepunkt im Aufstieg von Valtane als damit der absoluten Dominanz der Royal Valtanian Navy auf See Einhalt geboten wurde. Valtane verlor in der Schlacht nicht nur seinen Stolz sondern auch seinen militärischen Oberbefehlshaber, Knight of the Dragon (Name WIP), und zu allem Überfluss auch sein Oberhaupt und dessen Bruder, King Ranon Jervan Nayreon of Valtane. Gegenwärtige Konflikte Im Norden der valtanischen Inseln überfallen calionische Rebellen und barbarische Kriegerclans zivile Schiffe, wo die Royal Valtanian Navy aufgrund der widrigen Bedingungen nur begrenzt reagieren kann. Das Fort Northstone ist fast alleine für die Sicherung der Küste und der Schiffsrouten verantwortlich und verfügt über kaum genügenden Vorräten, Männern und Schiffen, um der Bedrohung entgegenzutreten. Nach der Schlacht der 3 Festungen belauern sich Valtane, Zeran und Nevarra im Valtischen Meer in Sichtweite. Die namensgebenden 3 Festungen liegen nicht mal eine Seemeile voneinander entfernt und überwachen die bedeutenden Schiffsrouten zwischen Valtane und dem Festland. Falls je ein Krieg zwischen diesen Nationen ausbrechen würde, wäre das der Ort, wo die ersten Katapult- und Geschützgeschosse ausgetauscht werden. Dementsprechend viele Streitkräfte werden auf die Festungen konzentriert. Valtane unterhält mehrere Kolonien in Arun, wo sich die Expeditionsstreitkräfte nur bemüht aus den lokalen Konflikten der dortigen Nationen raushalten können. Tee aus Arun erfreut sich in letzter Zeit großer Beliebtheit und die Nachfrage im Adel und Bürgertum ist hoch, sodass mehr Handelsschiffe denn je den Lyrantischen Ozean überqueren. Gleichzeitig ist auch die Piraterie niemals so hoch gewesen. Selbst gegen das weit entfernte Fjora an der Ostküste von Nurn, am komplett anderen Ende des Kontinents, führt die Royal Valtanian Navy sporadisches Geplänkel, um die Nordpassage für Segelschiffe nach Kashan zu sichern. Tatsächlich sind es nur ein Dutzend valtanische Schiffe, die weitab der Heimat ohne Unterstützung einen entfernten Krieg ausfechten müssen. Selbst die Luftschiffe der Royal Air Fleet können nur über den Nordweiten den Kriegsschiffe der Navy beistehen. Auch in den südlichen Meeren werden valtanische Handelsschiffe auf der Route nach Kalistra von Piraten überfallen. Die Royal Valtanian Navy und die Royal Air Fleet agiert hierbei zusammen mit der Freien Handelsmarine von Kalistra, um die Routen zu sichern. Valtane beliefert die Republic of Onyx mit Nahrungsmittel, Maschinenteilen und anderen Gütern, die im Minera-Tal nicht selber hergestellt werden können, und unterstützt die Republik in seiner Autonomie gegen das Zeran-Imperium. Valtanische Schiffe folgen dem Fluss Arkadun, der vom Valtischen Meer zwischen Nevarra und Zeran durch Arkhadion fließt, nach Trinit und treiben so in Sichtweite von zeranischen Ufern Handel mit Onyx. Es ist allerdings nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Zeran Arkadun als internationales Grenzgewässer missachtet und die valtanischen Nachschubkonvois unterbricht. Gesellschaft Die Bevölkerung des Königreichs ist mit 83% hauptsächlich menschlich. Valtane ist einer der wenigen, menschlichen Nationen, die Elfen gesetzlich gleichstellt. In den Jahren nach dem Zerfall des Imperium von Lyrant emigrierten viele Elfen über das Valtische Meer und machen heute 9% der Bevölkerung aus. Daneben lockte der Seehandel und die Bemühungen zur Industrialisierung durch den Königshof in den letzten Jahren viele Gnome und Zwerge an; viele Industrielle und Händler sind onyscher Abstammung. Die valtanische Gesellschaft besteht aus einer großen Mittelschicht, die durch eine weisen Regentschaft und einer zunehmenden Industrialisierung in Wohlstand aufgestiegen ist, und einem einflussreichen Bürgertum, das noch vom Adel überflügelt wird. Die Lords und Ladys werden in die 7 großen Adelsfamilien oder den anderen kleineren Familien unterteilt. Die Königsfamilie der Nayreon bildet das Oberhaupt des Adels und ist neben dem Parlament nur der Verfassung unterstellt. Quasi die gesamte Nation baute ursprünglich um die Gefangenschaft und Bewachung des Shadowlight-Drachen auf. So ist die Gesellschaft von Valtane sehr militaristisch geprägt und Ordensritter sind allgegenwärtig. Fast alle Gepflogenheiten in der heutigen Gesellschaft von Valtane haben ihren direkten oder indirekten Ursprung in einem Umstand, der auf den Drachen oder die Insellage zurückzuführen ist. Titel Angehörige der 7 Ritterorden ist es gestattet den Titel Sir zu tragen (ungeachtet des Geschlechts) und Ritter des Inneren Zirkel dürfen hinter ihren Namen noch ihre Ordenszugehörigkeit (z.B. Sir ... of the Royal Dragon) anhängen, welches eine ähnliche Stellung wie die adeligen Titel Lord und Lady inne hat. In Valtane gibt es keine weiteren Unterteilungen für Adelige (wie etwa Herzog, Fürst, Baron, etc) wie in anderen feudalen Nationen, trotz der Vormachtstellung der 7 großen Familien, die doch höher gestellt als der gewöhnliche Adel sind. Kultur Die Valtaner sind sehr stolz auf ihre traditionsreichen Wurzeln und die Legende des Shadowlight-Drachen. Nichtsdestotrotz sind sie sehr innovationsfreudig und neben ihrer weit zurückreichenden, militärischen Geschichte gehört auch ihre traditionelle Küche und auch der valtanische Entdeckergeist zum Stolz der Nation. Unter anderem stammte Lord Arthur Conrad Avelan aus der valtanischen Hafenstadt Argian und wurde nach seiner historischen Weltumsegelung in den Adelsstand erhoben. Das Kochen zählt in Valtane zu einen der Neun Künste und valtanischer Tee wird auch im Ausland sehr hoch geschätzt. Kein Land besitzt eine so ausgeprägte Teetrinker-Kultur und würde die Qualität valtanischer Teeblätter unter dem eigenen Tee stellen. Valtanischer Charakter Valtaner werden aufgrund ihres gehobenen, eleganten und stolzen Verhalten typischerweise als arrogant und zimperlich gesehen, die andere als Selbstverständlichkeit für sich arbeiten lassen und sich nie selber die Hände schmutzig machen. Auf den Straßen von Onyx erzählt man sich oft, wie Valtane Konzepte ihre weltbekannten Luftschiffe und Dampfmaschinen kopiert. Tatsächlich kann man in der Tat auf solche arroganten Adeligen treffen auf die diese Vorurteile zutreffen, aber in der Regel handelt sich sonst eben nur um Vorurteile und generell gilt auch, dass ihr Stolz den Valtanern nie erlaubt ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren und dass sie stets unter jeden Umständen ehrenhaft und ritterlich handeln (Ausnahmen ausgenommen). Valtaner stellen den Wert der Ehre und Ritterlichkeit sehr hoch in Kurs, was auf 100 Jahre ohne Niederlage des valtanischen Militärs und ihre Rolle als "Bezwinger des Drachen" in der Legende der 7 Ritter zurückzuführen ist. Sie sind der Meinung ein jeder definiert sich durch seine Taten und nicht durch seine Zurschaustellung. Ein wahrhaft Ehrenhafter hat es nicht nötig seine Stellung durch Titel oder exzessiver Pracht darzustellen, denn Ansehen kommt von allein, wenn er auch wahrlich ehrenhaft ist. So gibt es keine anderen Adelstitel als Lord und Lady und die gesellschaftliche Schicht verleiht einem keinerlei Privilegien in einer militärischen Karriere. In Valtane wird nicht der Titel mit Macht verbunden sondern der Name. Wirtschaft Das Kingdom of Valtane gehört zu den Nationen, die industrielle Technologie mit Magie verbinden, und ist als Inselkönigreich vom Seehandel abhängig. Der Bedarf an natürlichen Rohstoffen ist seit Ende des 9. Jahrhunderts n.AZ im Zuge der Industrialisierung rasch gestiegen und kann allein auf den Valtania-Inseln nicht mehr bewältigt werden, sodass grundlegende Ressourcen wie Getreide, Holz und Mineralien allesamt über die See importiert werden müssen. Dies begründet auch die Relevanz, die der Royal Valtanian Navy und der Royal Air Fleet zugeschrieben werden, da diese die Sicherheit der Handelsrouten gewährleisten und im Angesicht der steten Bedrohung vom Festland essentiell für den uneingeschränkten Import und auch Export sind. Die valtanischen Handelshäuser werden in Sachen Gerissenheit und Tüchtigkeit nur von den Kalistrern übertroffen und der valtanische Industriekomplex ist in Produktivität nur Onyx unterlegen. Ramston-Stahl, Stanston-Gold und Schiffe aus den Werften der Armston Shipyard stehen mit ihrem Namen für valtanische Qualität und ihre Waren sind allesamt äußerst begehrt auf dem Festland und auch in Übersee. Auch Textilien aus Valtane sind in Arun und Onyx sehr gefragt und Baumwolle gehört zu den bedeutendsten Importgütern, um der Produktion gerecht werden zu können. Valtanische Mode mag zwar nicht so nobel und formschön sein wie in Zeran, aber ist trotzdem für die Mittelklasse sehr ansprechend und immer noch eleganter als nevarrische Leinen. Insbesondere in den Nationen von Arun ist der Avianer Anzug und das Avianer Abendkleid aufgrund ihrer eleganten Schlichtheit und "modernem" Flair bei vergleichsweise hoher Verfügbarkeit ein neuer Trend und eine weitere Ursache für den Zwiespalt zwischen der altgedienten Elite und der aufstrebenden Mittelschicht. Tee ist auf dem nurnischen Kontinent fast nirgendwo sonst so beliebt wie in Valtane und stellt einen großen Zweig des Handels dar. Jedes Jahr bricht im späten Sommer eine Regatta der Teeklipper mit dem Ziel in den arunischen Kolonien aus, um als erstes die Teeblätter der neuen Ernte in die Heimat zu bringen und für den besten Preis zu verkaufen. Die Wilson & Co Line, die Amberlaine Company und die Handelsgesellschaft Stanston & Morleigh Ltd. konkurrieren seit jeher um den besten Tee, die schnellsten Schiffe und die prächtigsten Filialen und sie sind sogar so berühmt, dass ihre Kontore in den Häfen von Avian und Argian inzwischen zu den Sehenswürdigkeiten der Städte gehören. Regierung Valtane ist eine konstitutionelle Monarchie mit Queen Tedo Vapia Nayreon als gegenwärtige Regentin. Die Regierung besteht aus 3 Institutionen unter den Richtlinien der valtanischen Verfassung, die erstmals von den Seven Knights of the Order aufgestellt und im Laufe der Zeit ergänzt aber in ihren Grundzügen nie verändert wurde. Die Monarchin regiert unter der valtanischen Verfassung mit dem demokratisch gewählten Parlament als zweite Instanz und dem Rat der Lords als unparteiische Judikative und Beratungsorgan. Die Gesetzgebung erfolgt durch die beiden ersten Instanzen, allerdings hat der Regent in der Regel das letzte Wort. Der Rat der Lords wird durch die 7 größten und ältesten Adelsfamilien von Valtane gewählt und überwacht als Judikative alle Instanzen und auch die 7 Ritterorden, um die Einhaltung der valtanischen Verfassung zu gewährleisten. Das Hoheitsgebiet wird in 19 Regierungsbezirken geteilt, die je von einem Adelshaus oder Ritterorden regiert werden. Eine kleine Ausnahme bildet die Hauptstadt Avian, die von einem unabhängigen Stadtrat verwaltet wird, während das Dragonfort Castle im Herzen der Stadt ein gemeinsames Territorium der königlichen Familie Nayreon und der Order of the Royal Dragon bildet. * Lordschaft Blakane (Familie Blake) * Lordschaft Amberlaine (Familie Ambers) * Lordschaft Ashford (Familie Ashton) * Lordschaft Kesterlaine (Familie Keyes) * Lordschaft Burnsley (Familie Brandon) * Lordschaft Elyot (Familie Ellyion) * Lordschaft Lanceford (Familie Lancesleigh) * Ortschaft Hastings (Familie Hayesting) * Ortschaft Averlaine (Familie Avelan) * Ortschaft Avian (unabhängiger Stadtrat) Militär Das Militär von Valtane bestand ursprünglich nur aus den 7 Ritterorden, die durch die Seven Knights of the Order gegründet wurden. Im Laufe der Zeit wuchs die Stadt Avian um das Dragonfort Castle zur Hauptstadt eines ganzen Königreichs und so wuchs auch eine Armee heran, die um die 7 Ritterorden aufbaut. Heutzutage bestehen das königliche Militär aus den 7 Ritterorden und den regulären Streitkräften der Royal Valtanian Navy (Marine zur See), der Royal Air Fleet (Luftflotte), der Knight's Airmages (Luftmagier), der Knight's Cavalry (Kavallerie) und der Royal Valtanian Army (Heer zu Lande). Neben der Verteidigung des Königreichs und der Bewachung des Shadowlight-Drachen sind sie auch für die Erhaltung der öffentlichen Ordnung und anderen polizeilichen Aufgaben innerhalb von Valtane verantwortlich. Die Seven Knights of the Order hatten im Angesicht des Shadowlight-Drachens keine Möglichkeit diesem frontal entgegenzutreten und mussten sich daher auf andere Mittel als Überzahl und bloße Stärke verlassen. So konzentrierten sich die 7 Ritterorden mehr auf Strategie und Taktik und waren offen für Innovation, die ihnen eine bessere Chance gegen einen übermächtigen Feind verschaffte. Dies änderte sich auch nicht nach der Gefangenschaft des Shadowlight unter dem Dragonfort Castle als sich das junge Königreich danach gegen größere Nationen auf dem Festland behaupten musste. Mit seiner auf der Lage auf den valtanischen Inseln setzte das Königreich schon früh auf eine große Flotte an Kriegsschiffen zu Wasser, um sich gegen ausländische Invasoren zu verteidigen, und später war Valtane die erste große Nation, die den Wert von fliegenden Luftschiffen erkannte und heute die größte Luftflotte aller Zeiten unterhält. Zwar ist die Imperiale Marine von Zeran inzwischen zahlenmäßig überlegen und der Royal Valtanian Navy wird im Angesicht der zunehmenden Bedeutung von Luftschiffen weniger Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als zuvor, aber nichtsdestotrotz gehören ihre Schiffe immer noch zu den Fortschrittlichsten und Mächtigsten, die die Ozeane von Neandra befahren. Im Vordergrund steht vor allem die Sicherung der Handelsrouten, wie die Nordpassage, und die Verteidigung der Südküste gegen ausländische Mächte. Andere Unternehmungen wie das Expeditionskorps in den arunischen Kolonien im Westen oder die Bekämpfung der barbarischen Kriegerclans und der calionischen Rebellen im Norden werden als nur zweitrangig eingestuft und erfahren daher weniger Ressourcen. Struktur * Valtanian Parliament * Royal Monarch * Council of Lords (Aufsichtsrat) ** Inner Circle of the Seven Orders *** Order of the Royal Dragon **** Royal Crown Guard (Krongarde) **** Knight's Dragon Guard (Drachengarde) **** Knight's Gold Guard (Goldgarde) *** Order of the Blue Rose **** Knight's City Guard (Stadtgarde) *** Order of the Sword Lily **** Knight's Cavalry (Kavallerie) *** Order of the Iron Shield **** Knight's Tower Guard (Turmgarde) **** Knight's Iron Guard (Eisengarde) *** Order of the Black Cliff **** Knight's Enforcement Regiment *** Order of the Silver Star **** Knight's Airmages (Luftmagier) *** Order of the Flaming Light **** Knight's Reconnaissance Regiment ** Valtanian Armed Forces *** Royal Valtanian Army (Generalty) *** Royal Valtanian Navy (Admiralty) *** Royal Air Fleet (Marshalty) ** Royal Directorates *** Royal Directorate of Intelligence (FL) **** Scientific Intelligence Section (SS) **** Covert Intelligence Section (FL) **** Naval Intelligence Section **** Field Intelligence Section (BC) *** Royal Directorate of Magic (SS) *** Royal Directorate of Information & Archiving (SS) **** Silver Star Tower-Archive (SS) *** Royal Directorate of Logistics & Storage *** Royal Directorate of Policing (BR) *** Royal Directorate of Imprisonment (BC) *** Royal Directorate of Recruitment Die 7 Ritterorden Der Legende nach gründete jeder der Seven Knights of the Order einen der 7 Ritterorden, die bis heute Bestand haben und seitdem fundamentaler Bestandteil des valtanischen Militärs und Nation geworden sind. * Order of the Royal Dragon: Ehrengarde für Mitglieder der Königsfamilie, des hochrangigen Adels und des Senats * Order of the Blue Rose: öffentliche Sicherheit und Justiz * Order of the Sword Lily: offensives Militär * Order of the Iron Shield: Grenzschutz und Verteidigung * Order of the Black Cliff: Kommandooperationen und Vollstreckung * Order of the Silver Star: technische Aufklärung und Informationsbeschaffung * Order of the Flaming Light: Geheim- und Nachrichtendienst, Aufklärung Traditionell treten Mitglieder der 12 Adelshäuser von Valtane jeweils einem zugehörigen Ritterorden bei und typischerweise werden Anwärter ihr Leben lang für ihre Aufgaben als Ordensritter ausgebildet und vorbereitet. Je nach Zugehörigkeit hat jeder Ordensritter verschiedene Aufgaben in einer Gruppe, aber mit der Aufstellung eines regulären Militärs, das aus Berufssoldaten und nicht Rittern bestand, rückten ihre Aufgaben als Offiziere mit Verantwortung für ihre Untergebenen in den Vordergrund. Nichtsdestotrotz ist die grobe Aufgabenteilung bis heute erhalten. Trivia * Referenzen: Camelot, Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Nationen